Fluttering Hearts
by blindpiano
Summary: My first FanFic on this account . Can some late night phone calls turn into something more? JudexNikki yea I know, not so good at making summaries . Hey, it's my first time.
1. Phone Calls

**Chapter 1: Phone Calls**

**Normal POV**

Everyone sat at their usual spot at the table in front of the overly huge-sized lemon. But there was one empty seat. Who was missing?? Jude was the first to notice.

"Where's Nikki?" Jude questioned, in his usual laidback voice. He pulled his beanie up, revealing his shining blue eyes.

"She texted me at like 6 in the morning telling me she got grounded half an hour before that." Jen said, answering Jude's question.

"What the heck was she doing up at five-thirty in the morning to get her grounded?" Wyatt asked. This question was probably running through everybody else's mind too.

"She said that she was on the phone till five fifteen in the morning and then her parents caught her and said she was grounded for two weeks for running up her phone bill for the third time this week. She has to go straight to work when she gets into the mall, and-."

"Whoa, wait a minute. Did you say she was on the phone till five fifteen AM?! Who the hell was she talking to?!" Jonesy over curiously asked. Jonesy had dumped Nikki about a week ago, and for no good reason.

"Someone sounds jealous... Aren't _you_ the one who broke up with _her??" _Caitlin pushed.

"I still have the right to know…" Jonesy muttered.

"_Anyways._ Nikki's parents said she has to work during our break until she earned the money to pay back her parents, since they had to pay for the phone bill." Jen finished.

"Dude, that's harsh, man." Jude said. Even though it _was _his fault she was grounded. Yep, that's right, Jude was the one keeping Nikki up late at night, but she was the one calling him. Jude was one of the greatest listeners. Nikki still had left over feelings for Jonesy, but those three nights washed almost all of them all away. She would have called anyone else in the group (except for Jonesy) if all they would give her wasn't a pat on the back or an "I'm so sorry." Jude was different. He would make her laugh instead of pitying her. Jude always got her mind off of Jonesy in the weirdest ways. He'd always come up with random things to talk about and they always ended up with extreme laughter between the two.

"But still, who was she talking to? I'm pretty sure it's not just me wondering." Jonesy pushed. It _was _what everyone was thinking. Jude felt an unexpected smile from ear to ear on his face...and a blush came with it. "What are you so happy about? It wasn't _you _she was talking to was it?" Jude quickly hid his smile, but the blush remained.

"And if it _was _Jude, what are you so worried about anyways? You dumped her, didn't you?" Jen joined in.

"Yea but I had a good reason." Jonesy defended. Everyone turned their eyes to him. Nobody actually knew the reason he'd dumped her, not even Nikki herself. Jonesy sighed, he knew it wasn't a good reason but he couldn't lie with all the stares boring onto him. "Ok well, there was this hot chick at the food shop I worked at yesterday and she was flirting with me and, well…I couldn't just ignore her, she had her eyes on my for like two weeks!"

"Are you even still going out with her?" Jen pushed.

"As a matter of fact I _am _still going out with Charlotte. She's coming to meet you guys during break, and you better be nice." Jonesy threatened

"Dude, you seriously broke up with her because of _that_?" Jude said. Even though he was happy Nikki was single now.

"Jude's right." Caitlin and Wyatt joined in.

"Well it's not my fault I'm irresistible! I had to give one of them up! If you were a guy and had to choose between a chick with a thousand piercings on her face and purple hair and a beautiful long-haired blond girl with only ear piercings and an hourglass figure, who would you choose?" Nobody responded. "_Well??_" He asked. Then he saw the source of everyone's silence. He looked up and saw Nikki standing behind him with her head towering over him. She was wearing black Tripp jeans (not as big as the one's she wore when she was 16) and had on a black tank-top with 'Anberlin' in Old English font on it. Her hair had also grown a little longer, it was no longer perfectly cut straight. The back was longer than both of the sides and the sides were about shoulder length.

"I thought you liked my piercings." Nikki said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. She pouted out her lip and made puppy dog eyes. She was surprised she was able to talk to him. _Huh, _she thought, _I guess those conversations with Jude really helped. _Her face turned a light crimson as she thought about the late-night conversations.

"Heh, heh, well guys gotta run. I'm meeting Char- uh, yeah I'm meeting Charlotte, the manager of a restaurant in the mall, you know, so I can get a job….Heh, heh." Jonesy said as he made his escape. Obviously he didn't want Nikki to know that he immediately got a new girlfriend after their break-up.

"O….Kay…" Nikki said "anyone know what's up with him?" Everyone ignored her question, and tried to avoid Nikki's eyes. Wyatt looked up at the ceiling and whistled, Jen pulled the straps of her hoodie, sealing in her face; Caitlin ducked and closed the top of the Big Squeeze, all while Jude never moved his eyes from Nikki's face. Her heart seemed to beat a thousand times faster. This made her face turn a deep red and somehow she couldn't mover her eyes from his face either. His beautiful blue eyes were her weakness as were her chocolate brown eyes to him. It was what made him love her. _Yep, that's right, I love her, _Jude thought. And he was willing to wait for eternity for her to come to her senses, well maybe he wouldn't wait. He might even tell her before she realized it. But just late-night conversations were enough for him. He was glad she found a place to confide in with him. "Okay, spill!" Nikki said, breaking the silence, and, sadly, their eye contact.

"We might as well…" Wyatt said, starting to give in.

"OK, OK!" Caitlin couldn't keep a secret for more than an hour. "Charlotte's his new gf! And he wants us to meet her during lunch break!" She blabbed as soon as she abruptly lifted up the ginormous lemon.

Nikki's mouth dropped open and closed immediately. She didn't want Jude to think that all of his "therapy" didn't work. And she had to prove that she was completely over Jonesy (even though parts of him still remained in her heart). Wait? Why was she worrying over what Jude thought? And why did her heart start racing earlier? And what was with the blushing? _Come on get yourself together,_ Nikki thought, _this is Jude we're talking about!_ She shrugged the thoughts away along with what Caitlin had just said.

"Shouldn't you be angry or something?" Jen said, opening her hoodie.

"Yea, it took me a while to get over Serena, and you and Jonesy were going steady for _way _longer than me and her." Wyatt said, bringing his eye contact back to Nikki. Nikki rolled her eyes. Why was everyone worrying about her?

"Well, The Clones'll probably be wondering where I am, they think I'm helping someone in a changing room so they'll probably find out I'm not working. See you guys during break, and don't worry I'm _totally _over Jonesy." She confidently walked away.

"Hope she's alright." Jen said, knowing Nikki wasn't _completely _over Jonesy. Caitlin started to serve a few customers as the rest of the group headed off to work.

About three hours later everyone took their places at the table except for Nikki, who was still working (and trying to find a way to escape). Jonesy wouldn't sit still. He was too eager to show off his new girlfriend.

"Jonesy! Would you stop with all the fidgeting!" Jen practically shouted. Jonesy stopped the fidgeting but his fingers were still keeping themselves busy.

"Yeesh, Jen. Relax." Jonesy defended.

Nikki walked up to the table and sat at her usual spot. She explained to the group that she'd made a deal with The Clones that she would work overtime the next day if she could spend this one break with her friends.

**Nikki's POV**

A few minutes after I sat down this blonde walks up to Jonesy and kisses him on the cheek, making him nearly fall backwards in his chair. She had a sky blue baby tee on (and was wearing no bra) with a denim mini-skirt shorter than Caitlin's. _Now that's short._ She also had an hourglass figure. My eyes started to water up. Damn! I thought I was over him! Looks like I need a little more "Jude Therapy." Wait? Why am I thinking about Jude again? Stop it! OK, get a hold of yourself Nikki! The girl looked about seventeen, the same age as we were, if not eighteen. Turns out she was sixteen, and going to be seventeen next month! She was also currently dating Jonesy.

"So how long have you been going out with Jonesy, Charlotte?" Wyatt asked. Jen elbowed him in the rib and whispered something like "Wrong question, Wyatt!" He gave her an apologetic look and shrugged.

"About a week." She answered in her soft voice. A _week_!?!? Jonesy _dumped_ me a week ago! And he bounced back that fast?! I saw Jonesy and her exchange a countless number of unnecessary butterfly kisses up and down each other's necks, faces, lips… That was the last straw, I couldn't hold the tears in.

"Oh, I just remembered, I gotta meet someone at the Fountain." I said between short breaths, "Nice meeting you Charlotte, bye guys." As I ended my statement I felt a hot tear run down my cheek, hoping no one saw it. I knew Jen did when she called my name as a fast-walked to the fountain. Well, it was only half of a lie, I _was_ going to the Fountain, just not meeting anyone, but I wish I was. The tears wouldn't stop falling as I started to run to the fountain. Why the hell did I run?! God, I'm not supposed to be Nikki, the girl who runs away when her ex-boyfriend gets a rebound girl!

"Nikki, dude, you okay bra?" I heard a familiar voice say. Great, Jude. He was the last person I wanted to see.

"Uh, yeah Jude." I said, failing to convince him. "What's up?"

"Just seeing if my best friend is okay." He said, his gorgeous blue eyes piercing right through me. I knew he could tell I was lying. "and I can tell she's not." He frowned. Jude had a special way of getting to people. He was the greatest listener.

"I'm just a little pissed about getting grounded, you know, not being able to see my friends." I hoplessly fibbed.

"Yeah, sure Nikki." His blue eyes locked on mine, not allowing mine to leave his. "Well, I'll just wait for you to tell me when you're ready. But you won't get much of a chance considering you don't get a break." He hesitated, seductively leaning towards me, "And we can't make any late night phone calls." My face practically blew up! There wasn't a speck of my face that wasn't bright red. I giggled. Dammit Jude, did you _have _to say that!? I playfully elbowed him to get off of the topic.

"Ouch, dudette!" He yelled. I stuck my tongue out at him. Then he started to tickle my stomach and I tickled his sides. We laughed like crazy! I never thought I could have so much fun after crying. While I was caught off guard thinking of that stupid blond bimbo, Jude pushed me into the fountain.

"Jude, I'm gonna kill you!" I pulled him in with me. We started splashing each other until Ron the Rent-a-Cop came in and ruined all our fun.

"Alright, you two the party's over!" He said, trying to sound as "authoritive" as possible (which totally wasn't working). "I'm taking you guys to the mall jail!" Jude and I couldn't help but laugh. And as soon as we started, we couldn't stop. "Be quiet or I'll call your parents!" Oh crap, my parents! They find out and I'm getting put on freakin' lockdown! I stopped laughing, and I guess Jude got the signal. Ron took us to a one-cell room. "You guys are stayin' here for thirty minutes!" Man, Ron must be pissed today, not chasing us around like he usually does.

"Damn, my parents are gonna freaking kill me!" I said as soon as Ron left. "The Clones too! How much longer till break is over, Jude?" Jude looked up at me with terrified eyes. "Jude, you okay?" Oh crap, I forgot, he's claustrophobic! (One of the many secrets he'd told me two nights ago on the phone.) I felt a blush creeping up to my face as I reflected on that night. Then it quickly died down as I started to remember Jude. I started to realize how small this cell was, you couldn't blame him for getting claustrophobic here. Jude surprisingly grabbed my hand and started whimpering like a little kid. How the hell was I supposed to fix this?! Without thinking, I protectively hugged him. The lights suddenley flickered off. A blackout!?! I remembered that night we'd shared secrets and right after he'd told me he was claustrophobic, I'd told him that I was afraid of the dark. Yea, I know what you're thinking. _The sarcastic, bitter Nikki Wong afraid of the dark!?!? _Well, I have a good reason behind it. But I haven't even told _Jude _about that. I tightened my embrace on Jude. What the hell am I doing? Jude's grip seemed to tighten too. I didn't realize how close my face was to his until the lights flickered back on. Jude face started to inch closer. I backed up, knowing what he was trying to do. Even though I wanted so badly to have his soft lips touch mine, I couldn't do it. I _do_ want to be with Jude, but not while I still have lingering thoughts of Jonesy. _Ugh!_

"Okay, time's up, the mall's closing early, due to technical difficulties." Ron grumpily fumbled with his keys and opened the cell.

"Let's get outta here, bra!" Jude said. He jumped on his skateboard and picked me up bridle style. He pulled off his favorite beanie and stuck it on my head. We started riding towards the mall exit when I saw Jonesy and Charlotte walking hand in hand towards the exit. The others were probably closing down their stores. I saw Jonesy's face fill up with confusion. I smiled and waved, then put my fist in the air and shouted. "Wooooo!" Yeah, I know. It's not me, but hey, might as well have some fun! Since the mall wasn't closing at it's regular time, Jude offered to drive me home (We all had our driver's licenses_ yes, even Jude.) _My parents had driven my there so I didn't have a ride there.

"Sure, why not." I answered him. We reminisced over our recent phone calls while he drove.

"Dude, this song is awesome!" Jude cranked up the radio. I immediately recognized the song. "Sugar, We're Goin' Down" by Fall Out Boy, I wasn't a major fan of FOB but their songs were awesome, and this one was my favorite by the band...Jonesy's too... This was the song. I remembered when Jonesy dubbed it _our song_. Tear drops immediately started silently dripping down my face. I was hoping Jude wouldn't see because he didn't have a full frontal view of my face but i screwed that up when i hiccuped. It was _one little hiccup!_ Why couldn't Jude miss it?! "You okay bra?" He turned down the music. No use in hiding it now. I rolled my eyes. I rested my face in my hands. I didn't want Jude to see me like this. I'd just ruined a perfectly good moment.

"Nothing Jude, keep on listening." I turned it back up. He stopped my hand. "Tell me what's wrong, dudette."

"I said it was nothing Jude." I said, my voice a bit too bitter. I realized we were already stopped in front of my house.

"C'mon Nik, spill it." I gave in. I really had no choice but to. What, with those blue eyes piercing right through me.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine, Jude." I hesitated, "It was me and Jonesy's song, happy now?" I could feel the tears starting to spill over again. Without thinking, I started to cry into his lap. He started to whisper comforting words into my ears, words I needed to hear. He stroked my face with his soft hand. Then he buried his face in my head. "Sorry, for ruining your pants." I said, as I saw his tear-stained black baggy pants.

"It's cool, Nik." He said calmly, "I'm just glad to help. Need me to walk you to the door?"

"Nah, the less time my parents see me spending with my friends, the better."

"Alright catch ya later, bra."

"See ya, Jude." I waved to Jude and knocked on the door. My keys were taken away so I couldn't let anyone in (mainly friends.) "I'm home dad! The mall closed early today!"

"Hey, hon" He answered, "remember, no phone, and we _will_ know when you use it!"

"You won't let me forget will you?" I walked upstairs. Man, why couldn't my dad have a freakin' day job like every other normal parent?

Hours of nothingness passed. It was 10:30 PM and I still hadn't gotten my PJ's on. My parents were sound asleep. I opened the window and looked out.

"What's up Nik." I nearly screamed.

"JUDE, Whatthefuck!" My words were scrunched together. He laughed and I punched him on the arm. "What are you doing here!?!?"

"I just came to say hi, since I knew you couldn't talk on the phone, that's all." I punched him again "Ouch, dude!"

"How the hell did you get up here?"

He smiled seductively. "You should tell your parents not to leave their ladder up." He laughed "Hey, you wanna get outta here?"

"And how do you expect me to do that?"

"Just come with me, I'll have you back before your parents wake up." I smiled. His blue eyes were pretty much impossible to refuse. "Come on, lets go raise some hell." He smiled from ear to ear and laughed his irresistible sinister laugh. He started down the ladder and I went down right behind him. _What the hell am I thinking?_


	2. The Great Escape

I am SOOOO sorry this is super late!!!! I've been studying for finals since school started back again, and then my birthday was on the eighth and I was busy in all kinds of ways!! I'm trying as hard as I can!!! Now that finals are starting I'll have a lot more time since we have early release at 1:45 instead of getting out at 4:00.

**Chapter 2: The Great Escape**

**Jude's POV**

Yea, I know, even I seem to surprise myself sometimes. Even though this was a little over the top. Showing up at Nikki's window was a little cliché, I'll admit. I grabbed her by the wrist and ran over to my Chevy.

"Jude, will you _please _tell me where the hell we're going!?" She yelled.

"You'll see." I said. We rode in the truck in silence. Nikki was obviously trying to figure out which way we were going and I wasn't hinting.

"Hey! Isn't this the way to the mall?" She questioned. I still said nothing, even though she was right. I knew she was going to love seeing the amusement park at the mall at night. Since they'd gotten the new lights installed for Christmas (a few weeks from now) I wanted to check it out. Jonesy gave us all copies of the master key to the mall from his rent-a-cop job and we could get into the park for free. Awesome, isn't it? "Will you please tell me _something_?!?!"

"Just be patient dudette, we're almost there." It took all my will power not to give into those piercing chocolate eyes.

"Almost _where!?!?_" Then she rolled her eyes when saw the mall. "Jude, we spend almost every waking moments of our lives here at the mall! What are we doing here now? I could get an extra week on my punishment and I thought my parents were about to take a week off of it!"

"I just wanna show you something and then we can go." I felt Nikki grab my hand as we stepped into the mall. Oh, yeah she's afraid of the dark. Those late night convos were what gave me the confidence to say the things I would never say normally to Nikki. I actually never thought I'd fall in love with anyone. Sure, I had Starr and then there were other chicks but never anything serious. Nikki was the one and I was sure of it, I don't think I'll ever be able to get over her if something happened. I'm hoping nothing will stand in our way. "Here's a flashlight, bra." I said as I handed her a flashlight and took out one for me.

"Th-th-thanks." She stuttered. I squeezed her hand. She seemed to relax a little more.

"We're almost there Nik, just a little bit more." I unlocked the door to the amusement park and flipped on the switch. All of the lights illuminated us. Especially the carousel. It lit up all kinds of colors: red, blue, green, pink, white, and purple.

"This is….beautiful! Jude how'd you find this?" She exclaimed.

"I didn't find it dude, I just heard the mall was putting up Christmas lights all over and this was the first place and I wanted to check it out. Since you were obviously having no fun at home 'cause you can't call anyone, sorry about that bra, I thought you might want to come with me." I admitted.

"Wow, Jude! Thanks! But I can't stay for long, My parents'll probably check on me at like twelve-thirty." Was that a hint of sadness in her voice?

"Well, dudette, lets ride the carousel."

"Why don't we just ride the coaster like we always do?"

"It's embarrassing…" I blushed.

"If you can tell me you're claustrophobic, you can tell my why you want to ride the carousel."

I sighed, and gave into those beautiful brown eyes. "When I was little my Grandpa would always say he would take me to ride on a carousel one day. But two days before we were going to go, he got sick and…" I trailed off. " I wanted to share it with someone, you know, special." I felt another blush coming up, but Nikki beat me to it.

"Well, come on what're we waiting for?" She unexpectedly grabbed me and ran to it. I stuck the key in and started the ride. I jumped on the horse next to Nikki.

"No fair, dude, yours goes up and down." I laughed and she punched my arm. I tickled her and she nearly fell off. I wrapped my arms around her making sure she didn't fall. I pulled her over to my horse and she sat in front of me with my arms still wrapped around her.

"Jude? You okay?" She said.

"Oh sorry, bra, I, uh, forgot what I was doing there for a second. Guess we should get you home."

"Uh, yea."

We rode home listening to the radio, not talking about what I'd done back there. "I'll walk you to your door, Nik." I got out of the car and went to the ladder. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

"Yea..." And then the craziest thing happened. She leaned in and pecked me on the lips! Dude! I was so confused! I couldn't understand what just happened. I stood at the ladder for about five minutes then walked slowly to my truck. What just happened?!?!?

**Nikki's POV** (I'm SO sorry for changing the POV in the middle of the story again but I just _had _to!!!)

Ohmigod! What the hell did I just do!?!? I closed my window shut and it took all of my willpower not to scream. It took me forever to even shut my eyes. By 1:30 I'd finally fallen asleep, but that scene would just replay and replay over and over again in my mind!

**Next Morning:**

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked the group. "My parents decided to lighten up on the punishment and let me see my friends in the morning."

"Cool. Oh and we were all wanting to know yesterday, who was it that you were talking to so late at night?" Caitlin questioned. I blushed.

"Do we really have to—"

"YES" Jonesy interrupted. "It had to be someone very interesting if you were talking to them _that_ late!"

"Why does it even matter? It obviously wasn't you."

"Oh come on, Nikki! Just give us a hint!" Caitlin pushed.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Jonesy curiously, and annoyingly, added.

"Seriously, why does it matter?!?!" I responded.

"Because if it was a girl, then it was girl talk, but you would've called me or Jen, and obviously you didn't so—" Caitlin was interrupted.

"So it was a guy!" Jonesy concluded.

"Wait, how do you know it wasn't…umm…Kristen, or Chrissy, or um…Kirsten?"

"Oh please, Nikki don't even _try_ to fake it." Caitlin said.

"Nikki _is_ right though, Jonesy, why _does _it matter?" Wyatt joined in.

"True, don't you have that girl Charlotte?" Jen added. I expected a sharp pain in my heart like the last time I saw Charlotte, but I guess I was totally over Jonesy. I'm guessing that all my feelings for Jonesy were washed away last night. I flushed as soon as I thought about last night. Especially that peck, but Jude interrupted my thoughts.

"Well dudes and bras, I gotta get to work, catch you later." He got up and left.

"I have to go too," Jen got up, "walk me to work, Wyatt?" She asked. Wyatt nodded. They walked to the Penalty Box hand in hand. They'd been together for a couple of weeks. I could tell they were destined for each other and I was pretty sure it would turn into something serious anytime now.

Caitlin had to go to the restroom and that left just me and Jonesy (or Jonesy and I). Could this be anymore awkward?

"Oh and don't think I didn't see your little joy ride yesterday." He said, breaking the silence. _Whoa._ Was he talking about the carousel? He was there? _Jonesy _was there? "Yea, that's right. I saw Jude sweep you off of your feet like his bride and get into his car."

"Oh, that." Thank GOD! If he saw us at the carousel, he would've blurted it out to _everyone._ And I mean _everyone._ Especially if he'd seen that kiss, he would've went berserk! "What's it to you?"

"Jude's the guy isn't he? The one you've been talking to?" Oh crap.

"What the hell are you talking about, Jonesy? What's your problem? Aren't you happy with Charlotte? And why would I be talking to Jude? Come on, it's _Jude_." He suddenly realized how crazy he was being. Or maybe it wasn't so crazy. "Jude and I are just friends. So he picked me up and gave me a ride home, what's wrong with that?" I guess the picking me up bridal style wasn't exactly what a _friend_ would do.

"Yeah Nikki, if Jude, Wyatt, and I picked you up on a daily basis we'd be 'just friends,'" He said, using air quotes and his voice dripping with sarcasm. I didn't like the fact that he referred to himself as a friend of mine. _"Friends" don't break up with each other and go straight to a new beau, _I silently added. "And don't bring Charlotte into this!" He broke my thoughts.

"This isn't about Charlotte, Jonesy—" I was cut off.

"No, it's not. It's about you. You and me." Jonesy's tone turned more serious.

"_What?!_ Jonesy what the hell are you—" And just like that he kissed me. I pushed him off me as soon as I realized what he was doing. "Jonesy, you bastard! You dump me, get a rebound girl, and then have the nerve to _kiss _me!?" I shouted "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I still want you, Nikki. I just realized it." He said in a softer tone.

"Yeah, well I don't want you. But Charlotte does." I pointed to Charlotte – who obviously hadn't seen what Jonesy had just did – as she walked toward the Lemon. "I have to get to the Khaki Barn." I stormed off, passing Caitlin on my way.

"Nikki what's –" I didn't let her finish. As I walked to the Khaki Barn I heard Caitlin talking to Jonesy and Charlotte. "What's up with her? She wasn't like that a while ago." She questioned.

"Beats me." Jonesy said. _That jerk! That womanizing bastard!_


	3. Changes

**Changes**

**Nikki's POV** (And it'll stay like that for a while…I hope)

Ugh! I was so angry I could feel steam coming out of my ears! I could feel my face reddening. Could he be anymore idiotic? I _just _got over him **last night**! I could feel the stares of passerby.

"What the hell are you lookin' at?!" I said, nearly knocking over Wyatt as I turned to face forward.

"Whoa, what's the problem, Nikki?" He said.

"Ugh!!" I said, letting my anger pour out.

"Want a coffee?" He generously offered.

"Sure." I said, even though I had no interest. Coffee wasn't going to undo this damage. I needed to talk to Jude. "Thanks, Wyatt."

"No problem. Now what's bothering you?" I knew that question was coming up, but I wasn't prepared. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, just the Clones." I lied. Though he'd probably notice, because work stared in ten minutes.

"Come on, Nikki, you can tell me." He offered.

"I gotta get to work, Wyatt." I left, taking my coffee. It would keep me balanced for a small while. I nearly choked when I heard Kirsten scream as I stepped into the Khaki Barn.

"Eeeeeek! Nikki! We just got the new 'Somebody Loves Me' Accessories!!" Kristy and Kirsten screeched.

"What, the sweaters weren't enough?" I said. Recalling when Jude came to the Khaki Barn asking my opinion of his choice for Caitlin's gift.

"Of course not, Nikki!!!" Kristen yelped.

"You can _never _get enough 'Somebody Loves Me' stuff!!! Right, Kristen?" Kirsten yelled with her." I could feel my stomach drop as Kristen bouncily nodded her head up and down, up and down, up and down. I had to start unpacking the new merchandise with the Clones. As I opened a box and unwrapped the contents, something suddenly caught my eye. A "Somebody Loves Me" ring. Ugh. Was I actually starting to like this crap? But it was so beautiful. It was a ring with a white gold band and had black roses winding around it. But what was it doing at the Khaki Barn?

"What's this." I breathlessly said.

"Ewwww. Why isn't it pink, like all the other 'SLM' stuff?" Kirsten whined.

"Maybe it was ordered to the wrong store or something." Kristen answered. I checked the box. It was addressed to the White Gold store across from the Khaki Barn.

"It's for the White Gold store." I said.

"Oh, well I'll take it to them." Kirsten said.

"No!" I nearly yelled. Their eyes widened. "I-I mean I'll take it there." _After I check out the stuff that's in it._ I added silently. I picked up a white gold necklace that went with the ring. Half of the chain was wrapped in black roses and there was a diamond 'S' hanging from the middle. Breath-taking. That's exactly what it was. The rest was more rings and the same necklaces but with other letters. I would do anything for enough money for those necklaces, or the necklaces themselves. I packed up the box and started walking out of the store. I saw the huge sparkling letters with "White Gold" in cursive writing. The cashier of the store looked at me like I was wearing rags and begging for money on the street. As much as I loved the jewelry I couldn't wait to get out of there. "This was sent to the Khaki Barn by accident, here you go." The man just snatched the box out of my hand and said goodbye. I walked towards the Khaki Barn when I saw Jonesy walking hand-in-hand with Charlotte. I practically flew into the Khaki Barn but heard Charlotte and Jonesy come in. Kristen shot a look at me and I shook my head no and she winked, surprisingly being cooperative. I sped off into the direction of the storage room because I was sure Jonesy would think I was hiding in the dressing room.

"Is Nikki here?" I heard Jonesy's voice ask.

"No, she's on her break." Kirsten said. Wow, she was a good liar.

"She should be back in, like, fifteen minutes." Kristen said.

"She probably went to the Lemon." Kirsten added.

"Okay, then. Let's go Char." He said.

"Oooh. But that top is so cute Schnookie." Charlotte said in a baby voice. It took all of my willpower to not laugh. I knew how Jonesy hated nicknames.

"Okay, I'll buy it but after that, we go." He gave in. Wow, she must have given him a puppy-dog face or something. As I heard them leave, I walked to the counter.

"It's time for my break. I'll see you in fifteen minutes." I said walking out of the door.

"You owe us big time Nikki." I heard the Clones say as I left.

As I neared the table I saw all of the seats filled. Charlotte was there so I couldn't sit anywhere.

"Hey guys, what's going on." I said, hoping the conversation would come to why Charlotte was taking up a seat that should've been mine.

"Hey Nikki." Jen and Caitlin said in unison.

"What's up, Nikki." Wyatt said.

"Hey," Charlotte and Jonesy said.

But oddly Jude stayed quiet. I was facing his back, so I couldn't see his expression. But the weirdest thing was that no one looked at me when they spoke. And it my heart stung harder every time I thought about the fact that Jude wasn't looking me in the eye.

"What's going on."

"Jonesy told us everything, Nikki." Jen said slowly, as if she was a doctor breaking bad news to someone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I pressed.

"Don't try to play it off, Nikki." Caitlin shot back.

"What the hell is going on guys?" I sounded desperate now.

"We know…We know how you tried to kiss Jonesy." Jude's voice cracked on the last two words.

"WHAT!? Are you _serious_!? What the hell, Jonesy?! Why the hell are you lying to them?! You guys, it's not true! He's lying! Tell them the truth Jonesy! Tell them about what YOU did!" I screamed.

"I think you mean what _you_ did. You told me you still wanted me and then you grabbed me and kissed me."

"Whatthefuck Jonesy! You LIAR! How can you guys believe him! It's JONESY for crying out freakin' loud! _HE _broke up with me and got a new girlfriend! Do you guys think I'm the type of girl to go back and kiss him?!"

"Don't try to fake it, Nik." Jude said standing up and leaving.

"Jude seriously! Believe me!" He got up and whisked past me. It took me a while to realize tears were stinging my eyes. "Come one guys!" I grabbed Jude's hand, pleading.

"So you just kiss whatever guy you feel like, don't you? Not cool, dude, not cool." He said, shaking his head. He snatched his hand away angrily and walked away.

"No guys, this isn't what happened. Jonesy kissed_ me_!" I begged and pleaded and begged.

"Save it Nikki. How could you do something like that?" Caitlin accused. They each walked off in the direction where Jude had went, leaving me wordless. I pulled a chair out and sat. I put my head down on the table and let more tears flow. I'd never felt worse in my life. And the pain in Jude's eyes. Oh, it was just unbearable. His eyes were lifeless. The blue sparkle in them gone. What was Jonesy's deal? I couldn't go back to work much less move an inch. I sat there and sulked. Hours went by. I heard people pondering what was going on but I just couldn't bring myself to say anything. Then I heard a voice. The last voice I wanted to hear right now.

"What the hell do you want, Jonesy?"

"Nothing, just making myself clear."

"Clear?! Clear about what? That you wanna ruin my life? Well you've obviously made that clear."

"I wanna make it clear," He pulled me near and whispered, "that if I can't have you, no one will." Then he stared into my eyes. The way he looked at me wasn't with the eyes that I had fallen in and out of love with. These eyes were scary. It was like a train wreck, something you didn't want to, but had to, look at. He waited for what seemed like forever. Then he grabbed me even harder and kissed me. I pushed us apart. But he was still kissing me. I heard footsteps. Footsteps of more than one person. I pounded and pounded on Jonesy's chest. I felt tears come to my eyes again. I kicked and hit endlessly, but it was useless. Charlotte, Caitlin, Wyatt, Jen, and Jude were all watching in awe. I could finally pull away from him.

"Jonesy, would you stop it!" I cried. "Stop trying to ruin my life!" Then his eyes widened. As if he'd just realized what he was doing. He hugged me. I pushed him off. "Don't touch me!" I took off. I knew I was running towards the guys, but I didn't realize I was running towards Jude. I put my arms around him. He didn't react the same way. He pushed me away. I could see the sadness in his eyes. "Jude, what's wrong. Don't you see? _Jonesy _kissed _me_. Not the other way around."

"I don't know what to believe anymore." He said coldly. Jude brushed past me and sat at the table. Everyone did. They didn't want to talk to me _or _Jonesy. All I knew was that it was all over for the both of us. It was over for Jonesy and Charlotte. It was over for Jude and I, before it ever began. It was over between the Jonesy and I, and the whole group. And it was all because Jonesy wanted me back. Me. I could almost hear the snap in my head as I put two and two together. Me. I was the cause. I was the issue. It was because I didn't know what I wanted. I kiss Jude, leaving him thinking I was all his. And I had probably said something to Jonesy to lead him on. It was me. Jonesy may or may not be able to get back into the group, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. Or at least I wasn't going to try. They didn't need me. I was the source of problems. I had to walk away from this. I had to. Changes were going to have to be made.

Yea, sorry the chapters are getting shorter!! I've got most of the next chapter in my head, I'll type it tomorrow if I have time (I'm going to see Unborn with my sis and a friend). But when I get home I'm starting on that chapter! IDEAS ARE WELCOME!!! I know, this chapter didn't have as much JudexNikki (Jukki) as I planned but I have a good idea for Chapter 4. Oh and before I go, (I know I talk alot) chapter name recomendations are welcomed! Because I'm running out. This chapter was named changes, I couldn't think of anything else. Bye!


	4. Forgetful Weeks

A/N (a long one): Yes, I know I'm updating more frequently, but sadly, finals week is over. The good thing is that we have MLK day off and also Tuesday, so I'll be writing. I've been taking my own personal "'Dearly Beloved' Challenge." Which means when I listen to songs, the only song is going to be "Dearly Beloved" by Yoko Shimomura. Yes, it's the title theme to Kingdom Hearts (not sure if it's the first or second.) This song is so peaceful, so it's speeding up my writing.

**Forgetful Weeks **

**Nikki's POV **(See, it stayed! I'm proud of myself! XD)

It had been days since it happened. 8 days to be exact – not that I was counting. Yes, my punishment had been lifted, but it didn't ease the tiniest bit of pain. My schedule had changed from school, walk with friends to mall, talk with friends at mall, work at mall (and see some friends), have break with friends, back to work, and drive home (sometimes talk on phone with friends), to school, mall, work, home. It was depressing, I had to admit, but it was for the best. But I didn't know how much longer I could take it. I never once wondered how Jonesy was holding up, and I didn't plan to start. But sometimes I wished the group was back together and that Jonesy and I had never dated. But, then again, I would've never have spoken to Jude. I wouldn't have gone on the carousel…or kissed him. But I couldn't feel the tingling of my lips anymore. The taste of Jude was gone. My life might as well have been in black and white. Everyday at my break, I had to sit either at the table on the left or right of the guys, whichever Jonesy wasn't at. Whenever I sat at the table that Jude was facing. I could still see the sadness and hurt in his eyes. It stung my heart every time I looked into them. Today was different; I just couldn't take it anymore. I mean I know I've been saying that to myself, but seriously, I _just couldn't take it._ Especially when I looked into Tomorrow, I was going to do what I had been longing to do.

I walked home (more like trudged) and moped up the stairs.

"I'm home." I said, in a monotone voice.

"Wow, you're actually moping. It's an improvement." My dad said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes and walked upstairs to my room. I plopped down on my bed and stared up to my poster-covered ceiling. My eyes lingered over the posters. Linkin Park, One Day as a Lion, Anberlin (Yea, I had to put them there XD), Framing Hanley, Simple Plan… Simple Plan. Jude's favorite band. I thought about their song "Your Love is a Lie." It was one of his favorite songs by them. It was probably Jude's exact opinion of me:

_I fall asleep by the telephone  
It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone  
Tell me where have you been_

_I found a note with another name  
You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same  
Cause I can feel that you're gone_

It reminded me of the pain I'd caused Jude. But I was going to fix it. I had to. As I've said a thousand times, I was going to fix this.

It took me forever to get to sleep. But for a different reason than this week. I was planning how I was going to do this, and I had decided on one way. Straightforward. Yep, I was going to have to walk right up to the guys and state my case. I slowly fell asleep, dreaming of what I could only hope would turn out well.

I woke up with a smile on my face. I couldn't let anything ruin this day before I talked to the guys. But I wasn't going to confront them in the morning, I had to do it when I had the longest time to talk, which was during the break. I didn't even bother going to see the guys in the morning. I was too excited, I had to calm down. But that was easy to do. I thought of what happened a week ago and in a flash I was the depressing girl I was yesterday. For some reason, thinking of what I was going to do during break didn't cheer me up. Unsurprisingly, no customers came to me during work (they didn't like me anymore when I was depressed than when I was angry.) Time seemed to be slowing down customer by customer. This was exactly the opposite of what I needed. Break was in ten minutes. I could do this. Breathe in, breathe out. Time seemed to speed up as I did this. But the more the time sped up the more my worries increased. The "What-Ifs" were popping up into my head. I tried to ignore them.

"Nikki, it's time for your break." Chrissy interrupted my thoughts. Well, it was now or never. I paced my self to the lemon. As I got closer I heard laughter coming from their table. I looked up and saw Jonesy sitting up with them. When had they made up? I looked at my watch and realized I had wasted more time "pacing myself" to the lemon than I'd thought. Well, no time to get angry over this now. I was too close to turn back.

"Guys, I have to talk to you." I sternly said. Everyone turned their heads to look at me. I paused for a second when Jude looked up at me. No time to freeze up now Nikki!

I was surprised not to see Caitlin give me a dirty look. She seemed the most angry of all about what I had supposedly done.

"I need to explain something to you guys, and it can't wait any longer." I didn't wait for someone to say anything this time, "Jonesy is the one who kissed me. Both times. I'm not the kind of girl who does things like that. You guys know me. I was over Jonesy. And I'll apologize a million, a trillion times – even for something I didn't do – if you guys will take me back. Obviously, you've forgiven Jonesy for what he did, and I didn't do anything." I turned to face Jude. "And Jude I kissed you because I knew what I wanted. I don't kiss any guy just because I feel like it. And I know it'll be hard to prove it to you, which is why I'm doing this—"And I grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulled him up, and gave him a passionate kiss. And by passionate, I mean full on lip-lock. I never thought I'd be able to breathe in his sweet scent again. Until that moment, I hadn't realized how much I missed him. I didn't need to turn around and look to know that everyone at the table was gawking at us. What I was surprised at, was that Jude hadn't pushed away yet. But I had to, for air. "Do you get it now, Jude?" He just merely nodded. Then, he pulled me back towards him and kissed me. I'm pretty sure the guys were still gawking. This was an extremely awkward moment. But I just couldn't let go of Jude.

"Uhh, Nikki?" Wyatt interrupted. "We've already decided to forgive you…"

"Yea," Jen finished. "Jonesy felt guilty and told us the whole story."

I pulled away from Jude and felt my face redden. My face felt like a huge cherry. All I could do was hang my mouth open. I looked at each and everyone realizing that everyone's pupil size had returned to normal and their mouths were closed except for Caitlin. "Oh," was all I could manage. _Wow._

"You've kissed Jude before?" Caitlin said. I could almost hear the click in everyone's head as they put it together. "Your exact words to Jude were, 'I kissed you because I knew what I wanted.'" Caitlin proved. Even though it seemed physically impossible, my face reddened even more.

"Um, maybe we can save that story for another day?" Nikki said.

"I don't think so. Spill, Nikki." Jen joined in. I rolled my eyes. But reluctantly told the whole story, starting from Jude climbing up to my window and to me and Jude's first kiss.

"So, what's the deal now? Are you two together, or what?" Jonesy asked. He was the only one who hadn't talked throughout the whole story.

"I gue—" I was cut off.

"Yep," Jude answered.

"What—?" But he gave me a smile that could melt only my heart. I wanted to kiss him right then and there, but I knew the group had had enough kissing for one day.

For the rest of the day, I went back to my old schedule. As I drove home, I imagined what it would've been like if I had waited for someone to explain to me that I was going to be forgiven. It would have eased a lot of tension. But I also wouldn't have been able to share that amazing kiss with Jude. It was hard for me to keep my eyes (and mind) on the road while thinking about that kiss. Just _thinking _about thinking about it made me melt. I just wanted to scream to the heavens! What _was _this feeling? This feeling of joy whenever I saw him. My lips tingled whenever I kissed him. Even the thought of him made me go crazy, and not to mention make my face turn into a ripe apple. But something else was clouding up the back of my mind, and it wasn't Jude. I couldn't help but feel I was forgetting something. _Oh well, _I thought as I opened the door to my house. I walked – actually practically skipped – to my room and plopped down on my bed. This day was more exhausting than I'd thought. I looked at my _Edward Scissorhands _clock and saw that it was 7:30. It was time for a much needed good nights' sleep. Luckily, the mall was closed tomorrow for some staff holiday. It would give me an even better sleep. I quickly changed into my pajamas and drifted off to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to see five faces hovering over me. I screamed as soon as my eyes adjusted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NIKKI!" I screamed again.

"What the hell! It's not my birthday!" I yelled back at them.

"Uhh, Nikki. It's October the 13th," Caitlin proved, pointing to my Three Days Grace calendar. I ran over to it and saw that it was circled and said _My B-day._

"Oh crap! It's my freakin' birthday!" I yelled, realizing what I'd been forgetting. I'd been so caught up with Jude and the rest of the gang that I had forgotten my own birthday! Everyone cracked up at what I had said. Then I realized I was still in my black boxers, Bullet for My Valentine tank top, and black and white striped socks. I started to throw pillows at Jude, Jonesy, and Wyatt, yelling at them to leave so I could change. I started to throw on my usual black Tripp jeans and a random tank top but Caitlin and Jen interrupted me.

"Oh no you don't," Caitlin said.

"Your parents are leaving us alone for the entire day. You're not going to throw on a normal outfit for your eighteenth birthday. We're picking out your outfit." Jen demanded.

"I don't even have a—"

"Nope," They both said. And in that instant, I could tell that this was definitely going to be an interesting birthday.

_____________________________________________________

AN: Guys, I really need ideas for this one, I kinda know what's gonna happen but I need to fill in some blank spots. So help would be very much apprieciated. Bye! Oh, and wish me luck! I have a violin competition going on tomorrow, and I've been practicing like crazy. I shouldn't be up because it's about to be midnight and I gotta get up at like 9:00! Cya! ^_^


	5. Unexpected Interruption

A/N: Sorry I made a few mistakes in the last chapter! First of all, instead of five faces staring at her, it was six (Charlotte was there). Oh and Nikki's birthday is actually June 13 -- no idea how I messed that up – and June 12 was the last day of school for them. So, yea, just had to clear those things up. Oh, and (XD I keep putting that!) the mall isn't closed for a staff holiday! Sorry for all the mistakes!!! _ Oh, one more thing (XD) I realized I haven't been putting disclaimers so here's one…

Disclaimer: I don't own 6teen or any of its characters, because if I did Jude and Nikki would be together ^_^

Let the story commence!

**Nikki's POV**

"Why? It's my freakin' birthday for crying out loud!" I argued.

"Nikki, for the thousandth time! You are turning _eighteen_! You're going to show your figure for once!" Caitlin responded.

"Okay, first of all, I _know _you did _not _just talk to me about my figure! And second of all, where are we going anyways?" I questioned.

As Jen searched through my closet, I hoped she wouldn't find the skinny jeans, and tight fit shirts my mom had bought me so I could, ugh, show my figure. I hated how she nagged me to look like everyone else. "Great minds think alike" I said under my breath, meaning it in the loosest way possible. My mom had been reading one of those teen magazines again when she bought those clothes. She wanted me to be "in style."

"Um, yeah, I _am _talking to you about your figure because all you wear is baggy jeans! We're going to change your whole style!" Caitlin screeched.

"Ooo, these are cute." Jen said, the closet muffling her voice. She pulled out all of the things my mom had bought that one day. Skinny jeans of all types: denim, red, baby blue, purple, stonewashed... And then the shirts came.

"We are _so _putting these in your suitcase!" Caitlin yelped.

"Wait, what? What do I need a suitcase for?" I said, obviously unaware of what the situation was. "It's not like we're going on a trip or something…right?" I said, pondering the possibilities. I mean, it _was _Caitlin, and her dad _was _rich.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you—" Jen was cut off by Caitlin.

"My dad got us seven tickets for a cruise to Florida! One of his coworkers has this new cruise line opening and we were invited!! We're spending four days making the trip, 2 days in Florida, and another four days coming back!" She rarely stopped screeching.

"But what about all of our parents? And you said my parents were going to leave us for a day, not an entire week!" I said, evidently worried.

"We already told them, we only said that to get you out of bed." Jen confessed. "Hey, where's your bathing suit?" She asked, turning back to the closet. I walked over to one of my drawers and pulled out my black and purple one-piece swimsuit.

"I don't think so, Nikki. You're not getting away with that either." Caitlin said, giving me a glare.

"Get away with what?" I said, clueless.

"Come on, were going to get you a bikini." Jen and Caitlin said, at the same time.

"What? Why?"

"Because, you've been wearing a one-piece for how long? We're not letting you get away with anything today." Caitlin said, with that glare again.

"Ugh," I said, knowing there was no use in arguing. They packed my suitcase with everything else and forced me into denim skinny jeans and a black shirt with red letters saying "Make Out Not War" completed with red converse that I'd forgotten I had. I could only hope that they wouldn't get rid of my purple hair. I shuddered at the thought. As we headed downstairs, I could easily see that Jonesy, Jude, and Wyatt, we surprised at my – well actually Caitlin and Jen's – new wardrobe choices.

"Come on boys, we have some bikini shopping to do," Caitlin said. I rolled my eyes.

"For who?" They all said.

"Who else wouldn't have a bikini?" It took them forever to put it together but as soon as they stared at me I felt my cheeks start to burn. They all got off of the couch and we all walked out the front door to Jonesy's red SUV. I could see half of the SUV was covered in suitcases, and I saw two overloaded pink ones, which were obviously Caitlin's. We sped to the mall and quickly went to a store named _Summer Swimwear _that was decorated with beach balls and fake sand. (I'm talking about the display you see through the windows.) Jen and Caitlin quickly scanned the store for something "appropriate for me" as I aimlessly followed. I felt my face redden as I looked at the more revealing two-pieces.

"These two are perfect for Nikki!" Charlotte said, showing us one black bikini with purple stripes and another black one but with what looked like red hearts were sketched on it. I had to admit, I liked them a lot.

"Eek!" Caitlin, Jen, and Charlotte screeched.

"Fine, let's just get out of here!" I said, dreading the fact that I knew Caitlin would want us to go for a morning swim everyday. They purchased the two swimsuits and we quickly got back to the car where Jonesy, Wyatt, and Jude looked bored out of their minds.

"Come on, Jonesy, drive! The cruise leaves in thirty minutes!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Geez! I can turn this thing around, you know!" Jonesy retorted. Jen thumped him in the back of his head.

"Just drive, Jonesy!"

"Okay, okay."

I saw that everyone was indulged in a conversation except for me; Jonesy and Charlotte, Jen and Caitlin, and Jude and Wyatt. How was it my birthday, but everyone seemed more interested in their conversations? Suddenly I felt a tap on my left shoulder, so I looked in that direction, but faced a window. I turned to my right, and felt a warm sensation on my cheek that had stopped me from seeing who the person was. I realized Jude had kissed me on the cheek. I blushed, but the spot where his lips touched my skin still burned.

"Happy birthday," he said, giving me a lopsided, but cute smile.

I giggled and blushed even more, "thanks." I had never met a guy who just pecked me. Almost every guy wanted a make-out session, even when I wasn't up for it. But not Jude, he did not rush things like most guys. It was one of his best qualities.

Time seemed to go buy quickly. Jude and I chattered about several random things and stole kisses. As we neared the boarding area I felt myself become more and more anxious. I couldn't even begin to anticipate what was going to happen on this trip! The seven of us grabbed our luggage and started to board the huge ship. Caitlin spotted about five hotties before I cold even see one person.

We decided we would go immediately to the pool after we changed. I decided on my new purple and black striped bikini. We barely even got to check out our rooms because Caitlin was rushing us. Caitlin, Jen, Charlotte, and I were in four separate rooms across from Jonesy, Wyatt, and Jude. When we all finally met up at the pool I saw everyone had a variety of swimsuits on. Caitlin had a pink (big surprise) two-piece on; Jen had the same one except in lavender. Charlotte was sporting a red and black polka-dot halter top two piece. Wyatt had simple red trunks on. Jonesy had blue and green horizontal striped trunks on. And Jude had black swim trunks on with a white vertical stripe on either side.

Jude seemed to stand out the most of the three guys. I never realized how toned he had gotten. It took all of my strength not to blush. I felt so perverted! But I felt less guilty when I saw how the guys were looking at us! I mean, I know they're guys and all, but _sheesh! _Then I saw Jonesy's and Jude's eyes flicker to something else. It seemed like something behind us. I slowly turned, and suddenly wished I hadn't. I was staring at the very thing I'd been running from. Veronica Sheets. She'd stolen every boyfriend before Jonesy. And the way Jonesy and Jude were gawking at the girl did not make the pit in my stomach less deep.

She resembled Charlotte with her long blond locks and cherry red lip gloss, but I had to admit, Charlotte was a lot classier and Veronica had a lot more…cleavage.

"Nikki!" Veronica exclaimed. Ugh, I hated how she acted so familiar with me.

"Oh, hey Veronica. Long time, no see," I said.

"You _must _introduce me to your friends!" I could tell she was only interested in the two who could not keep their eyes off of her.

"Okay. Well, this is Caitlin, Jen, and Charlotte," I said, pointing to each of them as we walked towards the guys. I thought it was so sweet how Wyatt had only looked at Jen the entire time. I just wondered how Wyatt was so different from other guys. No doubt, Jen was lucky. Of course, I was still happy with Jude, but the way he and Jonesy looked at Veronica was just plain rude!

"This is Jonesy, Charlotte's boyfriend," I said, making it known he was Charlotte's, "Wyatt is Jen's boyfriend, and Jude is _my _boyfriend," I hoped she got the message.

"Hello, boys!" She said cheerfully. Ugh. "So Jude, do you know how to swim?" Jude merely nodded, "Great! I'm not such a great swimmer, so you can be my lifeguard!"

"What the h—" I stopped myself. I knew what kind of game Veronica played. I just had to play it better.

"Something to say, Nikki?" She asked.

"No, nothing," I said sweetly.

Then, all of a sudden, we all hear "Cannon baaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and see Jude running full speed towards the pool. The splash was enormous. One by one, we jumped into the pool.

"Let's play Marco Polo!" Jonesy yelled. It was a childish game indeed, but no one ever got tired of it. Of course, I ended up being "it." I always hated being it, although I always ended up with the position, because most people would say "polo" but get out of the pool while saying it. I sighed, but agreed to play.

"Marco!" I yelled.

"Polo!" I was surprised to hear all of them yell. But the second time I heard a familiar giggle, Veronica's, and a chuckle. Jude's chuckle, definitely. It usually made me melt, but this didn't. I was pissed. What the hell was so funny? Then I heard them getting out of the pool. Of course. Of all people, why hadn't I expected those two to escape. I opened my eyes to find Jude and Charlotte running towards the Jacuzzi.

"I quit!" I yelled, "let's go to the hot tub!" We all walked towards where Jude and Veronica and Jude were snickering.

"What's so funny?" Wyatt asked.

"Oh nothing," Veronica said, trying to hold back her laugh. Veronica and I sat on either side of Jude. I could tell this week would be anything but a vacation.

The next three days went the same way; Veronica hitting on Jude, Jude acting as if I was not looking straight at the two. But as soon as we got to Florida, I could not take it anymore. I had to bite back.

"Ahh, Miami!" Caitlin said, "Full of hot guys!" She ran off towards two guys throwing a football around. Charlotte and Jonesy went off somewhere and so did Wyatt and Jen. So I was left alone with the two that I despised the most right now.

"Hey Nikki, wanna take a walk around the boardwalk?" Jude asked. I was so happy. I thought he had forgotten about me.

"Sure," I responded. Of course, all good things must come to an end, and this one ended way too quickly.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but I don't know my way around Miami. Could I tag along with you guys?" Veronica interrupted.

"N-"

"Sure, dudette," Jude interrupted. I sighed. I knew she was lying because Veronica used to always brag about her daddy taking her to Miami all the time for business trips.

As we walked down the boardwalk – Veronica between Jude and I – Jude spotted an arcade and was so eager to check it out. He went over to a PacMan game and Veronica, of course, took this chance to hit on him.

"Jude, can you teach me how to play?"

"Sure dudette," How blind was he? I have never in my life met anyone who does not know how to play PacMan! I nearly cringed when he wrapped his hands around hers the joystick. Wait, scratch that, I _did _cringe when I saw he was practically hugging her. It was time for me to step in.

"Hey Jude, wanna play Dawn of the Dead 4?" I interrupted.

"Sure," he said, walking away from Veronica.

We played for as long as possible, until Veronica interrupted _again._

"Hey Jude, I think I left my sunglasses in the bag where we all left our stuff. Would you mind coming with me to get it? It's pretty dangerous alone." She asked, innocently.

"Sure. Hey Nik, would you mind staying here and saving our spot on the game?" He asked as he turned around.

"Yea, whatever," I said, without a care. He finally noticed that I was pissed and gave me a peck on the lips.

"We'll be right back," he said sweetly.

Veronica rolled her eyes and pulled Jude away. If only he knew that it was Veronica I didn't trust, not him. It felt like an hour had passed, but it had only been thirty minutes, still way too long to retrieve some sunglasses. I walked outside to see if they were coming back, and I realized I shouldn't have looked. There it was, right in front of my face. Veronica's hands against the wall with Jude's back against the wall. And their lips…touching. In a way that Jude had never kissed me before. It was obvious that Veronica was the one kissing Jude, but why hadn't he pushed her off? I wasn't just going to sit and take this anymore.

"What the fuck, Jude?!" I yelled.

He pushed her off of him and looked bewildered. "Uh, N-Nikki, it's not what it looks like, bra."

Yea, right, "Then explain to me exactly what it is! Oh, I know, she tripped and coincidentally her lips landed on yours! Is that right, Jude? Did I guess correctly?"

"Nikki, just calm down. She came onto me!"

"And that gives you the right?!" I hated how Veronica was just evilly grinning behind Jude, "so when you kiss me, it doesn't matter whose heart your breaking?"

"Nikki, no, that's not how it is!" He tried to explain, but I was done with him, I didn't want to play this game anymore.

"As _if!_ Like I haven't noticed you two flirting for the past four days! I'm sick and tired of it! We're through Jude!" I walked away, not giving him time to process what I'd said.

My pace grew slower as I walked down the boardwalk, turning back, to see if he would chase after me. He didn't. He just held his head in his hands, while Veronica "comforted" him. That was when I knew it was the end of Jude and I.

A/N: Yea, sorry to make this ending such a downer XD. I'm really upset about Bucchi-kun, so I decided to make the story upsetting, lol. I'm sorry this took so long! I've been super busy! At least it's Spring Break, so I'll try to write more. Sayounara!


	6. Forgiveness

A/N: Soooo….I've been on sort of a hiatus. And 'sort of' is a big understatement, ne? Although, I have been reading the reviews and I'd like to say thanks. ^_^ I actually thought about discontinuing the story but I hate it when people do that and I'd rather not be a hypocrite XD I don't think this story'll last longer though. I've run out of ideas. Ano, I have no excuse for the hiatus lol. If I say I've been off teaching myself hiragana and katakana, would you believe me? XD I kind of started paying attention to my MAL more and then I became addicted to JPA so I kind of forgot about the story. Gomenasai!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own 6Teen, you know the drill. Let the story commence.

"Whoa, Nikki, are you okay?" Jen asked, as I walked towards the group. I could tell my face was completely flushed.

"Nothing. Everything's just freakin' great!" I yelled, my voice dripping with unnecessary sarcasm.

"Nikki, come on, tell us," Caitlin said.

"Why should I?"

"Because we're friends, and that's what we do," Jen said.

"Hey, where's Jude and Veronica?" Jonesy asked.

"Ugh," I moaned, "don't mention those names in my presence ever again."

"Whoa, Nikki, tell us what happened," Wyatt said.

"Fine," I sighed, "I saw Jude…and Veronica…k-k-kissing." It was so hard to face the truth, I could barely finish my sentence. I was hit so hard with the reality of what had happened.

"What kind of kiss?" Caitlin questioned, as Jen nudged her in the arm. _Wrong question. _

"Well, I kind of c-caught them in m-mid make-out," I stuttered.

"Oh no…" Jen said, pointing behind me. I turned around and realized I shouldn't have – for the third time today – when I saw Jude and Veronica walking towards the group. Jude sat down next to me and Veronica next to him. Jude placed his hand on mine. I scoffed, rolled my eyes, and walked over to squeeze between Caitlin and Jen.

I saw the guilt in his sky blue eyes, but he had only a fraction of the pain I was in. He knew I had just broken up with Jonesy – although I was already over it – and it was already through with Jude. Maybe I should've just given up relationships at that time. Well, at least he could have Veronica now. I mean, what guy wouldn't want her?

I wasn't participating in the conversation until I heard they were throwing me a mini-birthday party since we were finally in Florida.

"Wait, no. No need for a party," I protested.

"Well, you're getting one, and that's final," Jen stated, "It'll just be us, c'mon it'll be fun!" Caitlin said.

Later that night we were all in Caitlin's room.

"We should play spin the bottle!" Caitlin said. She seemed to be the one who always suggested these games at parties. _Worst idea ever, _I said in my head. I thought about the possibilities. _What if I end up having to kiss Jude? Or worse, what if he has to kiss Veronica? _I didn't want to think about it anymore.

"I feel sick," I said, obviously lying, "I think I'll go back to my room." I stood up before anyone could stop me. When I exited the room I didn't exactly feel like just sitting on the couch in my room, watching something boring on television. So I decided to keep walking, maybe going to a club or something.

I walked along the boardwalk until I found one. _Seventy-one. _It seemed loud enough to drown out all of my thoughts, so I went in. I didn't care that I was underaged, I just needed to forget. I danced with everyone. And with no one. That's what it felt like, as if everyone was one and everyone was their own person at the same time. I went to sit down at a table and that's when I saw him. Jude. Just when I had started to forget. The pain in my chest returned, and I could hear my own heartbeat, even above the loud music.

He walked over to me, "I've been looking all over for you, Nikki, let's get out of here," he said, grabbing my hand.

"Let go, Jude, I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"Nikki, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, but please let's just get out of here."

"That's nice Jude, but sorry doesn't c-"

He cut me off with a kiss. It was one that I'd been longing for, but it just didn't feel the same, knowing he'd shared his lips with another girl. I mean, I didn't even know if he meant it when he apologized. He could just be using me, and I wasn't taking any chances.

"Back off, Jude!" I said, pushing him away. "You can't expect everything to just go back to normal! A-"

"Nikki, I'm sorry! How many times do I have to say it?" He pleaded.

"I can't even trust you anymore! I don't even know why you kissed her! I don't even know if you love me!"

"N-….Nikki…h-how could you say that? I've loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you!"

When I noticed the stares we were getting, I grabbed Jude's hand and pulled him outside the club.

"Jude, you first met me when we were in the fifth grade, and you're telling me that's when you fell in love with me?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!"

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it!"

"But Nik-"

"But nothing! I loved you Jude! And you return my love by kissing another girl?"

"Let me ex-"

"Okay, Jude, explain why you kissed that slut when you knew damn well that I was already feeling insecure about it!"

"But…I didn't know.."

"You shouldn't have to know, Jude!"

"B-"

"No, no more 'but's. Jude, if you aren't leaving, then I am." I stormed off for what felt like hours, but was probably six or seven minutes. When I finally stopped, I realized I'd been going in the opposite direction of our ship. I turned around so I could head back to my room, but I was stopped by two large men. "Excuse me," I said shyly, trying to surpass them. But they stood in my way to make sure I couldn't leave. One of the men grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I tried to pry his hand off of me, but he was too strong.

"P-please, let me go," I said, my voice faltering.

"We just wanted to hang out with you," the other said, with a smirk on his face. They started pulling me towards a secluded place, I couldn't really tell where.

"Someone, help!" I yelled, "Jude!!" I had no idea where it came from, I had just yelled out his name without thinking. But out of nowhere I saw _him_. _Jude_. The tears in my eyes had blurred my vision, and I couldn't see what had happened, but I could feel Jude carrying me away. Towards the ship. I clung to him, forgetting the anger I had towards him.

"It's okay, Nikki, I'm here," He whispered.

When we got to my room, we both sat on the edge of my bed, not knowing what to say.

"Nikki…I'm sorry for not being there," He said, breaking the silence.

"I-it's my fault for being oblivious."

"Listen, I know this isn't exactly the perfect time, but I got you a present."

"Jude, you don't ha-"

"Just take it Nikki, please," he said, handing me a small, red velvet box. I slowly opened it. I was surprised when I opened the box and found a ring. The ring that had mistakenly been sent to the Khaki Barn instead of the White Gold store. I slipped the ring onto my finger and smiled at the beauty of the black roses that wrapped around the silver ring. "Nikki, I love you." He said it, as simply as that. But I could tell he meant it. That I wouldn't have to worry about anymore mistakes like the Veronica incident. He then kissed me, and I didn't push him away this time. I simply sighed at the newfound happiness, confidence, and sureness I had.

A/N: Sorry, this was rushed. Yes, it's the end. I couldn't think of anything to add. _ Gomenasai~ But I'm just glad I forced myself to finish it. Once again, gomen ne!


End file.
